A shoe insert is usually inserted at the front tip of the shoe to support the inner portion of said shoe, so as to display the shoe's surface straight and upright. Therefore, a shoe insert is very important to use inside the shoe, and many manufacturers would like to improve said shoe insert by shapes or materials.
Nowadays, various shapes and materials of the shoe insert can be found on the market. Among those materials are plastics, bubbles, and papers. However, the structure of the currently used shoe linings can be divided into paper ball-shaped or plastic or bubble plate-shaped. Such structures are defective in design as described hereinafter.
1. The paper ball-shaped shoe insert is taken from waste paper. Such structure is defective for the support in standing up the shoe surface is not durable. PA1 2. The plastic plate-shaped shoe insert is rather sturdy, but it can not be decomposed naturally and will cause an environmental protection problem. PA1 3. The bubble plate-shaped shoe insert is lightweight, but it also can not provide durable support for the shoe surface and can not overcome the environmental protection problem.